dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Turtle Hermit Way
きつーい |Rōmaji title = Kame-senryū Kitsūi Shugyō |Literal title = The Turtle Hermit's Method of Intense Training |Series = db |Number = 18 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Manga = It Only Gets Harder |Airdate = June 25, 1986 |English Airdate = September 12, 2001 |Previous = Milk Delivery |Next = The Tournament Begins }} きつーい |"Kame-senryū Kitsūi Shugyō"|lit. "The Turtle Hermit's Method of Intense Training"}} is the eighteenth episode of Dragon Ball and the fifth episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on June 25, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 12, 2001. Summary The episode begins by showing other fighters from all over the world training for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. Meanwhile, Krillin and Goku are exhausted after Master Roshi's milk delivery training. Krillin is glad it is over, but Master Roshi tells the boys that the milk delivery is only early morning training and that it is time for mid-morning training. Master Roshi then tells Goku and Krillin that their mid-morning training is to plow through the fields in this area but, since this training is meant to strengthen the hand, it has to be done bare-handed. The boys begin to plow through the dirt and complete it a few hours later. Next, it is time for breakfast. Launch has cooked the boys a feast. Unfortunately, Krillin puts a little too much pepper in her food and this makes Launch sneeze into her violent self. She starts to fire bullets at Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi. The threesome runs out of the Kame House. Master Roshi then thinks it would be a good idea if they go out to eat. After breakfast, the boys have to study until lunchtime. Master Roshi explains to them that a strong body is a waste without a smart mind. After lunch, Master Roshi proposes that they take a nap for a few hours before they resume their training. The three of them discuss the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. After napping, the boys are now going to do construction work. Construction work would help them with their muscle and balance, and for them to earn some money on the side. Master Roshi tells the boys that they do not have to use their hands to dig, but just no power tools. Goku and Krillin then shovel, unloaded and wheelbarrowed for the next few hours. Krillin thinks back about the time he was at the Orin Temple and how the senior trainees bullied him because he was short and weak. After remembering this, Krillin hits the pickaxe so hard that its top falls and lands right in front of the frightened head construction worker. After the construction work, Master Roshi tells it is time for swimming. Goku and Krillin, however, want to learn martial arts. Master Roshi tells the boys that he would teach them martial arts when they move a large boulder. He then points to a large boulder. Krillin tells Master Roshi that it is impossible to move a boulder of that magnitude. Master Roshi responds to Krillin by moving the boulder. Goku then tries to move a boulder of a similar size and is successful. Master Roshi then tells Goku that he had pointed at the wrong boulder and so Master Roshi shows Goku and Krillin an extremely large boulder. He tells them when they are able to move that boulder they will get martial arts training from him. Master Roshi then instructs Goku and Krillin to do ten laps of swimming in the lake. However, swimming in this lake is no cakewalk as sharks patrol the lake, and the boys swim for their lives as the sharks chase them. After this rigorous training, their next training exercise requires them to be tied up with rope to a tree. Master Roshi explains to the boys that sometimes one is cornered and must dodge the enemy. Goku asks what he and Krillin would be dodging from. Master Roshi then hits a beehive and hides behind a tree. The bees then begin to give chase to Goku and Krillin. After that, both Goku and Krillin are covered in bee stings from head to toe. Master Roshi tells the boys that their first day of training is over. Krillin then asks Master Roshi if the training tomorrow would be as tough as today. Master Roshi responds to Krillin saying that it would be more difficult, as now the boys would be wearing 50 lb. Turtle Shells on their backs, while they do the training. With the aid of Master Roshi's training, Goku and Krillin will be tough enough for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Major Events *Goku and Krillin continue their training using unorthodox methods such as doing agriculture and construction work. *Master Roshi gives Goku and Krillin a 20KG Turtle Shell to wear when doing their training. Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Launch *Bullies of the Orin Temple (Flashback) Locations *Training Island **Kame House *Orin Temple (Flashback) Objects *Turtle Shell Differences from the Manga *Scenes of other martial arts around the world training for the upcoming Tournament is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, after training Goku and Krillin along with Master Roshi head back to Kame House to eat a meal made by Launch until she sneezes and transforms into her evil self causing them to instead go out for a meal at a local restaurant. In the manga, the scene only shows them at that restaurant. *The anime shows a flashback of Krillin being bullied at Orin Temple. This was not shown in the manga but was mentioned at a later date. Trivia *In the restaurant at the beginning, there is a Earthling that resembles Oolong and wears exactly the same clothes as he did in his first appearance. *Goku does not have much trouble with reading, despite growing up in the woods. It is possible Grandpa Gohan taught him how to read. *Logically there should not be sharks in the lake, as they live in the ocean. It is possible however that the sharks seen in the episode have swum up to the lake via a river connected to the ocean. *Just after Roshi tells Goku and Krillin that there are sharks in the water, a variation of the theme of Jaws plays. This cue was previously used in The Dragon Balls are Stolen!, when Goku and friends are sneaking past the pink arrows in Pilaf's Castle. *Goku and Krillin swim naked in the lake with sharks. In the edited dub, Master Roshi's staff is redrawn to cover Goku's genitalia. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 18 (BD) pt-br:Treinamento ao Estilo de Mestre Kame es:Episodio 18 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 018 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball